Untouchable
by Nanashi Kage
Summary: This is written by my friend Horse Crazee-A Princess was tortured- but nobody knows for how long. 500 years later she is sent to Earth for a few days & the returns. She knows someone went w/her- but she doesn't know who.......NOT A M.S.
1. Princess of Melethron

Disclaimer: Horse Crazee does not own LotR, but she does own Kat, Sal, and any other original characters that come along. I, Shadow Wolf, own Tenchi though.  
  


Summery-A Princess was tortured- but nobody knows for how long. 500 years later she is sent to Earth for a few days & the returns. She knows someone went w/her- but she doesn't know who.......NOT A M.S.  
  


SW- Hey! Gomen it's been s long since I've posted anything on here. I've been busy w/ school. This is my best friend, Horse Crazee's story. She asked me to post it for her cause her parents won't let her get an account yet. She's got up through chapter 6 written already, but she told me to post it every other day. Sorry if it gets posted a little late a few times. It'll be my fault probably. shrugs shoulders Sorry, if that happens! Well, ON WITH THE SHOW, er, STORY!!!(Uh, he he)whispers to herself, "Oh well. To late now"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Princess of Melethron  
  
          I sighed miserably. It is one of those beautiful days when you're bored out of your mind, want to do something, but don't feel like doing anything. "Oh, no," I groaned- I'm not *that* bored. I sigh, "Ok, I'm *that* bored," I put my head in my hands and began to think. If anyone other than myself knew what I was thinking about- I shuddered- they'd faint I, Katria-Kat-Raven Helmswood, one of two children of King Selwan and Lady Raven of Melethron, *never* thought about male elves and myself in a relationship other than a friend. *Never*. Yet there I was, thinking about my relationship status- Zero. I'm proud of that fact and show it. But, unfortunately, on days like this, it torments me to no end.  
          I signed again and looked at myself in the mirror. Another thing I'm proud of is that I don't care what other elves think about my looks. Attitude, yes, but looks, no. My eyes were green, and in the light, they look like they have dots of silver in them. My skin was fair, but my best feature is my hair. It's long, so I braid it most of them time, but it is a brown-gold color that is best described as mahogany. Back to the 'dreaded' subject- my relationship status, which is zero. Now, when asked about this by my father, I merely say, "Father please, I'm not interested," which is true. But I also think it has something to do with the fact that I haven't found someone that truly interests me. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, "Coming!" 

          I was glad something interrupted my thoughts, because at the rate I'd been thinking I might have decided that father was right and actually start to look. "Hello milady, your father would like to speak with you for a moment," Dandeer said, while standing tall and proud like the Master Archer he was.  
          "Thank you, Dandeer," I said politely and he bowed low and left. Inwardly, my mind was thinking faster than the wind. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided it was a mission. Ten minutes later I walked into the library. "Kat," my father spoke while not looking up from the parchment that he was writing on, and I knew it was a mission.  
          "What is it?" I asked, sensing that the message was urgent as I watched him sign it.  
          "I need you to take messages out to Rivendell and Mirkwood. They concern Mordor and the orc activity that you and Dandeer reported a few days ago," I started to protest, but he held up his hand to silence me, "Even though it was slight, the need to be warned. It is our responsibility- because we share a border whit Mordor - to warn them of *any* activity."  
          I sighed- he always says the right thing," All right, as long as I don't have to go with guards."  
          "We'll have to see about that," he pondered," But I suppose you can go without guards, seeing as you will be staying in Rivendell for the next few months."  
          "WHAT?" I would have been less shocked if the Dark Lord Sauron himself walked in and fainted.  
          "There will be no argument, or I *will* send you with guards," my father said sternly. However, I knew he was proud of the fact that his daughter- a princess nonetheless- could do just about anything without guards, including fight. 

"Okay," I said, looking forward to seeing my friend Arwen again. "You will at least say until after Midsummer's Eve, Kat."  
          "What?!" I was shocked-again-at my father's words. Now, I wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord Sauron (after coming out of his faint) started crying for his mother!  
          "As much as I know you hate the idea of a relationship, sooner or later, you must marry. You are, after all, 2'871 years old," King Selwan said.  
          "Your father is right- however we will not pressure you just yet. Just have fun, okay?" my mother said. I felt like smacking myself-I hadn't heard her come in. Thank goodness I wasn't being held against my will at Orthanc again, for I'd most likely be getting beaten about now.  
          "Oh," I said, "I'll be sure to have fun, although Arwen will most likely force me to dance with someone." 'Although she does not know that as of yet, no male lf has found the path to my heart, and none has the key to enter.'  
          "Good you leave tomorrow morning after breakfast," my mother said in her soft voice.  
          "Can I come?" I recognized the voice of my best friend- other than Arwen-Lady Sal. The look on her face was hopeful as she watched my father think it over.  
          He nodded," All right. You may go as well, Sal. But I warn you, you will have to fend for yourself, and the both of you will have to ride hard.  
          At dinner, Sal wore a dress that was green with golden leaves sewn along the neckline. My dress was blue with silver leaves sewn along the sleeves. Neither of us normally wears dresses, but this time our handmaidens insisted. We were both appraised as beautiful, but while Sal seemed to enjoy receiving such compliments, they made me uncomfortable and I merely said thank you politely and switch to a different conversation.  
          During the middle of dinner, however, a messenger came in. He spotted my father and headed for him immediately. It was obvious he had been told to deliver the message as soon as possible. The messenger nodded my way and smiled. I returned his smile and realized immediately who it was. It was the Captain of the Guard of Lothlorien- Haldir. I knew immediately that the message was of great importance, for Lady Galadriel always sent Haldir out to deliver the most important messages. My father read it and said something to Haldir, who bowed and left the room. My father looked at me, "Kat, Lady Galadriel has sent for you and requests that you ride to see her immediately. You will leave with Haldir in the morning before first light," I nodded at his words and he continued, "Sal, you will have to take the messages to Rivendell and Mirkwood. I will send six guards to accompany you. Your messages will have to be delivered with utmost speed to Lord Elrond an King Thranduil," he paused for a moment," You will leave at first light as well."  
          Sal looked at me for reassurance and I said, "You will be fine. We all know you can take care of yourself, but you are not as familiar wit the path to Mirkwood as I am, and so you need a escort."  
          Reassured by my words, she asked, " Who will go with me?"  
          I spoke up, "I will have Dandeer go, and he will pick five others to accompany you." My mother and father both nodded at my words, pleased with my decision.  
          "Okay," was the reply I got from my friend.  
          That having been decided, I looked at my mother and father, who had both read the message from Lady Galadriel, waiting to hear what it was she wanted to see me so urgently about. Without a word, my mother passed me the letter. I read:

          My dear friends King Selwan and Queen Raven,

          The matter of which I write to you about is if utmost importance. I only hope that Haldir brings it to you in time.

          From Haldir and a few others, Lord Celeborn and I have learned of an attack that is currently being planned. The one behind the attack is rumored to be Saruman himself. He has slowly been regaining his power, even though we all assumed that he was killed by Gandalf. The plan is for a large army of orks, Uruk-hai, and Wargs to seize your daughter Kat and bring her back to Saruman. I have recently spoken to Gandalf himself, and he too, thought Saruman was dead. He says the plan is true, and according to rumor, is to be carried out within the next month or two.

          I am well aware of Kat's abilities with a sword, dagger, and bow, as they far surpass most. Although i do believe that Legalos Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood is better at the bow, that is beside the point. I have decided that with your permission, i will send Kat into the future, to a place known as Earth. She will stay there until we figure out some way to defeat or delay Saruman's plan.

          However, we do have two advantages. Saruman has no idea that Kat is the princess of Melethron, which means he might not expect an army such as your. He also has no idea that Kat is the leader of the Elven Riders. Kat can get here very quickly, something he might not suspect if he is some how watching her.

          I hope you allow her to come, and I assure you that she will be perfectly fine in this place called Earth. She will know what to do, it will seem natural. She will however, not have very good sense. When her elven senses do come back though, she will know that she will be brought back soon.

          If you like, I will send someone with her, if their parents approve. I will be in touch.

                   Love,

                   Galadriel

          Sal, who'd been reading over my shoulder, commented, "You know, Kat I have heard many things about the prince of Mirkwood-all of them good," I rolled my eyes, bit she continued anyways, "Oh, come on Kat. I've heard that practically every maiden-including royalty- throw themselves at his feet, " at this I snorted with laughter, 'Wow!' I though, 'hope he's got clean feet!' Sal continued," So, if you meet him, I think you should get to know him," she pretended not to notice me dying of laughter, "Who knows, you might actually wind up liking him." *SMACK* 'Ow!" I gingerly rubbed the back of my head, "besides you've got to *think* about getting married sooner or later."

          I was getting fed up, so I decided to say something in case she started talking again. I controlled the urge to smack her upside the head so she knows how it fells, and spoke the truth, "Sal, I would rather throw myself-in battle nonetheless- at my enemies feet totally unarmed- even if my enemy was Saruman himself- than throw myself at *any* elf man's feet!" I look at Sal who was utterly shocked. She knew I wasn't interested in a relationship, but she didn't think I meant what I just said, "i meant that," I reassured her.

          Her shock faded and she said slowly, "I pity the one who falls for you. He will have a very hard time breaking into the walls of your heart."

          I shrugged," *If* anyone does fall for me, he will not get anywhere near the walls of my heart. Besides," I tried to think how to word this," I stay busy enough being the leader of the Elven Riders."

          "Your mother was the leader of the Even Riders before you and she fell in love with our father," she countered. I glanced over at my parents. They were engaged in their own conversation.

          "True," I admitted, "Look Sal, can we just not talk about this anymore?"

          She signed, "All right." But I noticed her shaking her head, most likely at my stubbornness.

          I ate breakfast as quickly as possible and Sal went with me to see me off, as I'd most likely leave before she did. As a precaution, I put a bridle on my horse Fyre and ran my hands through his red mane. Normally I didn't bother to put a bridle on him, or any horse I ride, but when Saruman is after you, you never know what to expect. While we were waiting for the others, Sal asked, "Why do you fear it so?"

          "Fear what?" I hoped I sounded casual. No such luck.

          "Love," I almost winced at the word- my time with Saruman at Isenguard had made me like this, and I loathed him for it. What I wouldn't give to feel free instead of like a trapped animal slowly running out of space to hide in. Unfortunately, that won't be possible until he's dead- so in the meantime, I mask all my emotions and keep my face unreadable at all times- which can get very difficult; sometimes i can almost feel the red-hot steel whip hitting my back, and the unpoisoned swords slashing me all over in vain attempt to get me to talk about how much of their plans I knew. Fortunately Sal didn't notice.

          I took a deep breath," Sal, I fear only one person other than myself," I stopped there to see her reaction.

          "Let me guess-your soul mate," she joked, but shut up upon seeing the look on my face, "Or not. Sorry," she whispered.

          "Saruman," I said, and it came out as a fear-filled whisper.

          I don't think she picked up on the fear in my voice. Her eyes widened and she looked at me unbelievingly- me the fearless princess whose neither heart nor spirit can be tamed. Me who is afraid of anyone who can beat me: be it by using sorcery, mental torture, or- I almost shuddered- physical torture. And me who hides everything with a mask and shows nothing to no one." Really?" she asked.

          "Yes," I kept my voice level, as hard as it was, and turned around thus ending our conversation. (A/N: It'd be nice if it was really that easy to end a conversation. *signs*) I saw Haldir coming towards us with the six that were to accompany Sal. Dandeer bowed and I nodded, "Remember, the messages are to be delivered as quickly as possible," I reminded them. The six nodded and went to get their horses- Sal already had hers. I looked at Haldir, who was standing by his horse. I signaled for him to mount up. I did the same and saw my parents coming towards us.

          My father said simply," Be careful, Kat. NorolimRide hard."

          My mother spoke up as my father moved off to talk to Sal and the six guards," I wish you luck, my little one. Namaregoodbye."

          I turned Fyre and Haldir and I trotted to the gate. I stopped at the gate, however, and turned Fyre sideways and lifted my hand. My mother and father returned the gesture, as did Sal and her party. Satisfied, I made Fyre rear and Haldir and I left the gates of Nelethron. I leaned forward, "Norolim, Fyreride hard Fyre" I whispered and he galloped off, with Haldir and his mount right behind us.

SW- Well we hope you like it. I gotta type up the next chapter and then it will be posted Tues.  Not bad is it. It's actually 10 pgs hand written and 8 typed. Expect surprises as the story developes. Oh, and if your wondering how I know I'm helping her write it a lil' bit, but 98-99% is all Horse Crazee!!! LOL!! And for the love of purple pixies and lemon drop fairies onegai review. Uh, later!


	2. Seeing the WoodElf and Lord Gimli

SW-Sorry it's late, but this week's been kinda busy. But the third chappie is up too so that I hope makes up for my lack of typing for 2 days. All I can say is "Opps!!!" Well here it is! Oh, and any A/N are from Horse Crazee and mine are from SW. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Horse Crazee does not own LotR, but she does own Kat, Sal, and any other original characters that come along. I, Shadow Wolf, own Tenchi though.

A/N: Thanks to **pandapearl  ~ my first reviewer! "Goodbye" is Namarie; and "ride hard" is noro lim. We know the elven words from reading stories on ff.net that have elvish in them. Just search for Elvish dictionaries, or something like that.**

          Sorry to everyone for any and all typos made in chapter one, this chapter, and all future chapters!!! Here is the second chappie! Sorry it's late. Enjoy and R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2:****_ Seeing the Wood-Elf and Lord Gimli_**

          Our journey was uneventful and I hoped that Sal's was the same. Haldir and I arrived in Lothlorien on the morning of the third day. We had ridden all night. Our horses were taken and I said, "Thank you, mellonamin my friend."

          "The Lord and Lady are waiting, Princess Kat. I wish you luck," and with that he bowed and left.

          I went in search of the Lord and Lady. As it turned out, I found out that Lord Celeborn was talking to his guests, and so I went in search of Galadriel. I found her in her private library. I spoke quietly, "I came as soon as I could, my lady."

          She embraced me, "You rode hard to get here, Kat, did you not?"

          "Yes. Haldir and I both rode hard all last night to get here so quickly," I replied. We moved out to the balcony, as the Lady Galadriel knew how much I love to look around me and like to know what's going on. For a few minutes neither of us spoke, just watching quietly. I saw Lord Celeborn walking with his two guests-a handsome elf who looked like a wood-elf, but I doubted he was from Lothlorien; and a…dwarf? Yes, that was a dwarf. I recognized him immediately, "Lord Gimli," I whispered, calling him by the nickname that only I used. I smiled as I remembered my last stay at the Glittering Caves, then set my jaw when I remembered why I had been there: to seek shelter from Saruman, and to let my numerous wounds heal.

          While they were healing, I was supposed to rest, but it was not my nature. Instead I went on walks, and it was on one of those walks that I met Gimli. We got along quite well, and I eventually gave him the nickname, "Lord Gimli." That had been before he'd been summoned to the Council of Elrond.

          Galadriel looked at me, "You should relax, Kat. I will send you tomorrow morning," she looked at me again, as if trying to read my soul. I kept my face unreadable and cleared my thoughts, so as not to show my true fear of Saruman. She continued, "If you like, I will send someone with you."

          I held up my hand, "That is not necessary, my lady."

          She laughed softly, "Well then, how about I send someone with you and not tell you who it is?"

          I sighed, this was hopeless, "Alright," I said in defeat.

          Galadriel laughed and I noticed Celeborn, the wood-elf, and Gimli look over at us. "Well then, shall we expect you at dinner?" I shook my head, "Alright, then I will see you in the morning. Meet me by my mirror at first light.

          "I will be there, Galadriel," I said softly. She gave me another hug and I left.

          "After leaving the library, I took the scenic route back to my usual room. The room was the same as I had left if. There was a hot bath that was scented with roses and honey. A clean tunic and towel were laid on the side of the tub. I felt a grin cross my face at the fact that the maidens always remember not to bring me dresses. I took off my grimy travel clothes and laid my weapons on the bed-but I kept one of my twin daggers and laid it within hands reach out of sight. I let out a sigh when I got in the tub and let the hot scented water draw some of the tension our of my muscles.

          An hour later I felt refreshed and somewhat relaxed as I brushed out my mahogany hair. That done, I replaced my twin daggers to their usual place-one in each boot. I made sure my sword was still in good shape. There was no finer silver blade, made by the Dwarves, crafted by the elves of Melethron, and inscripted and lined with mithril in Rivendell. The hilt was solid mithril. Satisfied that it had not been messed with, I sheathed it and put it alongside my gear.

          I ran my fingers along my bow, making sure that it too, was unharmed. The wood matched my hair and was inscripted in silver with the elvish words that said, "Fear this warrior, for she is brave. Her skill can be matched by few." The bow had been a gift form Lord Celeborn when I was named as leader of the Elven Riders, and it has served me well. The quiver was filled to the brim with Mirkwood arrows. King Thranduil had made sure they were the best, and were a shiny mahogany color as well.

          My twin daggers signified royalty in Melethron, and my brother had a pair as well. The blades were Melethron' s finest. Written on both sides of each blade was the word:_ Melethron._ The hilts of both daggers were made of mithril like my sword and were inlaid with blue sapphires and green gems in a distinct pattern. On the butt of both daggers was a diamond from the Mines of Moria. The daggers were legendary almost, and are well known throughout Middle Earth. (A/N: Kat also has another weapon that I will not describe until alter! *evil grin*)

          Satisfied that my weapons were fine, I left my room. I paused after closing my door, not moving in order to listen. It was one of my many habits that I picked up while being tortured in Isenguard. The daggers had killed many orcs and Uruk-hai during my "stay." The habits would stay with me for a very long time-even after Saruman was dead.

          I took a deep breath and went down. My feet took me down an old, familiar path. However, the path is mostly used as a horseback path. I remembered this when I heard hoof beats. Light though they were, they were coming from behind me. As quickly as any wood-elf, I was in the branches above, well hidden from view-or so I hoped. I heard voices: one belonged to Lord Gimli, and the other I didn't recognize, although it belonged to an elf. The both of them were riding on one horse. The big horse was beautiful with a black mane, tail, and legs, and his body was all white. The elf was the wood-elf I had seen with Gimli and Lord Celeborn. I looked the wood elf over. From his dress, I could tell he was from Mirkwood. 'Wow,' I thought, 'Sal would fall out of a tree if she saw this one.' I had to work hard to hold in my laughter at the idea of Sal falling out of a tree. The elf was very and looked to be over six feet tall. He had blonde hair that shone in the sun and his bright blue eyes sparkled when the sunlight hit them. His face was flawless, but he had the look of being a skilled warrior.

          He must have sensed my presence because his whole body became tense and alert and his horse was tense as well. Gimli didn't notice until the horse stopped completely below and a few yards to my right. "Eh, what did you stop for, Legolas, the trail keeps going," Gimli said in his gruff voice. I smiled-typical thing for a dwarf to say.

          "I sense another's presence nearby," the wood elf said, alert as ever.

          "Yer probably just overtense, boy, relax," replied Gimli. I noticed Legolas arch an eyebrow.

          I decided that they might as well that I am here. So I spoke softly, yet loud enough for Gimli to hear, "Yes, the trail does continue, Lord Gimli," and even softer I said, "Typical thing for a dwarf to say." The elf called Legolas snorted with laughter, but said nothing, keeping his eyes fixed on where I was, "I will not show myself, so you might as well continue," and as he nudged the big gray horse forward I said, "It was nice seeing you again, _Lord Gimli," emphasizing his nickname. I watched for his reaction. His jaw dropped and he toppled right off the horse. A dwarf covered in mud is a funny sight indeed, and Legolas, try as he might could not restrain his laughter. I took this time to leave and jumped to other trees. I did scrawl a quick note:_

          _Lord Gimli,_

_          I thank you for your hospitality when I last saw you. You might not remember me, for it was before you were summoned to the Council of Elrond. I heard about your going on the quest and am glad to see that you returned safely. You might even have seen me a time or two, but not recognized me, for I was well hidden. Haldir wasn't the only one who could have shot you in the dark._

_          Give my greetings to your father. We will meet again, Lord Gimli._

_          Until then,_

_               Kat_

I folded the letter and tied it to a dead branch. I threw the branch and it landed right in at Legolas' feet, as he was helping Gimli out of the mud. Seeing it, he reached down immediately-temporarily forgetting for an instant that he was helping Gimli up- and the dwarf promptly fell back into the mud. He unwrapped the note as Gimli was getting out of the mud and as soon as Gimli was standing, handed him the note and scanned the trees. His eyes rested on the tree I was in. I knew, however, that he couldn't see me, judging from the look on his face-it was more like he sensed I was here.

          I felt myself smiling; I wanted to see if the wood-elf could see me. His expression didn't change and I felt relieved that he hadn't seen me. I moved back a few trees, silently climbed down and ran to the stables. If I had looked back, I would have seen the wood elf smiling-he had seen me.

Briefly it had been, but my face was printed in his mind and in his heart…….and my face seemed vaguely familiar.

SW- So what do ya think? Funny? Horrible? Wicked? Good? Bad? Sucky? What!? Onegai tell us we'd love to know.

Gomen it took so long to update, but the third chappie is up too! Yay!!

The fourth chappie will be out on Sat. and the fifth on Mon. Oh, and if I can convince her, Horse Crazee  might have a HP fic out too soon. That's only if I ca n convince her to let me post it that is. I think it's wicked so far, but she's only on chapter 2 in that one. Oh ,well!

JA!!!

P.S.~ FOR THE LOVE OF PURPLE PIXIES AND LEMON DROP FAIRIES REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!!!!!


	3. Internal Clock Malfunction

SW- Hey yall! Hope u like the chappie! It's good! Now I pass it on to my bf Horse Crazee.

HC: Just to clear up a few things~Kat is in the future all ready. As to who she is there, well…….you will be told in the future. Or, when I think of it, to be more exact. Something using Galadriel's power, her mirror, and Gandalf.  Another thing, this story takes place after the ring, as most of you might have figured out because of chapter two. Something else mildly important: HALDIR IS **ALIVE IN THIS FIC-just in case you were wondering! I haven't read the books, just seen the movies, but I have read fics by people who have read the books, if that helps at all. So…...I completely made up Melethron and all the elves there, and well, if you don't like that then I am sorry. On with the story R/R!!  J **

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Tolkien, anything you don't belongs to me (Horse Crazee) with the exception of Tenchi, who belongs to my best friend, Shadow Wolf.

**Chapter 3:**** _Internal Clock Malfunction_**

         I sighed as I finished grooming Ms. Richards' mare, Penalty Play, or Penny, for short. I gave her a pat and spoke softly, "I bet you wish you were out there in the field with all your pals, huh?" "I would miss my friends, too. I wonder why she kept you in today; I mean it's not hard to catch you or anything."

          "Hello, dear. I kept her in because I have a student riding her today. Otherwise like you said, I would have turned her out," said Ms. Richards.

          "Sorry Ms. Richards," I replied, my face getting hot.

          "It's quite alright dear. Call me Jen; I'm more used to it. Say, who are you riding today?" she asked.

          "Oh, I'm probably going to ride Gus once I get my chores done," I replied.

          "Well seeing as you're pretty near done and my student isn't here yet; would you like to ride her?" Jen asked.

          "Oh, I'd love to!" I replied, hardly believing my ears.

          "Alright then, since you work here, you most likely know where her tack is, right?" said Jen.

          "Yes, ma'am," I said as I put Penny in the crossties and scuttled off to get her tack.

          Ten minutes later I was on Penny trotting around the indoor arena and waiting for Jen to tell me to go to the outdoor jumping ring. "Okay, my student hasn't come yet, so come on Sally let's go do some jumping," she said watching the enthusiasm on my face.

          Unfortunately for me, just as we left the indoor, Jen's student showed up. He was very rich, considering the truck he was driving- a 3500 Silverado, and it was almost new. He was also very cute. His skin was fair, with bright blue eyes and seemingly golden hair.  He apologized sincerely, "I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was a pain, and so was my mom."

          "Maybe you should try leaving earlier next time Pete," was Jen's comment.

          "Yes, ma'am." Then he seemed to notice that somebody was on Penny-me. "Hello. Sorry to spoil your fun. My name's Pete Talontun by the way."

          I laughed and replied, "Yeah, well I'll just ride Penny some other time. And you're not spoiling my fun, 'cause now I get to go get Gus out and spoil his fun. I'm Sally."

          He just laughed and said, "Well, you saved me the trouble of warming her up, so now I can get to the good stuff."

          Jen interrupted, "Uh-uh. You're not getting off that easy," which got a groan out of Pete, "and Sally, you can join Pete's lesson if you like."

          "Nah, that's okay. But thanks though. I'd like to use the jumps though," I said, dismounting Penny and handing the rains to Pete.

          "Have fun!" I said as Pete got on.

          "I always do," was Pete's reply.

          As I was leading Gus in, I noticed Pete warming up. He was good, and like I said before, very hot as well. I spoke softly to Gus as I tacked him up, but I was thinking about Pete. 'He's a good rider, hot, and seems very nice.' As soon as I thought that, 'He wouldn't even notice me on a bad day, if at all.' By this time I had Gus all tacked up and had wrapped his legs, too. He tugged on the bridle, pulling me out of my mental argument. I smiled, "Okay boy, let's go!" and led him out of the barn and swung up, just as Pete was getting ready to canter.

*****************************************************************

          Yawn I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced at my clock. It read 6:35. "Ugh," I said, "Too early to wake up on a Saturday." "Ah well, gotta go riding." 'Gotta get new boxers, Taz looks worn out.' I thought to myself as I turned on the water for a quick shower.

          Half an hour later, I was eating a bagel when my mom came into the kitchen and almost fainted. When she recovered she exclaimed, "Um, Pete dear, did your internal clock malfunction, or do you have a date?"

          "Huh?" I stared at her blankly.

          "I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO EARLY? IT'S 7:15! DID YOUR INTERNAL CLOCK MALFUNCTION, OR DO YOU HAVE A DATE?!"

          "Mom, it's Saturday," I said, "I'm going riding today remember? I have a date with a horse!"

          "Well, excuse me. I'm just looking out for you. I mean, you don't date, you spend most of your weekend at the barn and your week's clogged up with school *and* the barn!" my Mom argued.

          I groaned, "Mom-how many times do we have to go through this? I mean, I do have college over the week and I only get to ride on the weekends. Besides, I don't date because I just don't like anybody right now, okay?" 

          "Pete, let me remind you," I groaned silently, "You attend a horse college- you can ride practically anytime you want- and then you come home and go to the barn."

          "Mom," This was really starting to get annoying, "Nobody I know wants to go out with a guy that hangs out around horses 75% of his average week!" I was going to continue when she cut me off.

"Make that 90%. Look, I just want you to be happy, okay?" my mom sighed.

          "I _am_ happy. Really," I explained, glad this was almost over.

          "Okay. Oh my gosh, you gotta go!!" she exclaimed looking at the clock. It was 7:30.

          I ran out the door, "Bye mom, have a good day!!"

          "You too, dear!" Mom sighs, and says, "The right girl would make you happier than you ever thought you could be."

          I backed my Silverado out of the driveway and sighed. 'Why doesn't my mom understand that I just haven't found anyone yet? Well, no one that likes horses anyway.'

          Ten minutes later I was stuck in traffic, with at least another twenty minutes worth of it in sight. 'Oh great," I thought, "now I'm gonna be late.'

Sure enough I _was_ late, my Silverado pulled into the barn at ten after eight. As I grabbed my helmet and gloves, I noticed someone was on Penny-a very pretty girl at that, but I showed no emotion whatsoever walking over to them practically ignoring the girl that was on Penny; at least I hoped it looked that way. If I did, and somehow it showed on my face that I thought she was pretty, and Jen found out, she'd most likely tell my mom who would then drive me bonkers. I'm quite serious. 

I walked up to them and apologized, "I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was a pain, and so was my mom."

          "Maybe you should try leaving earlier next time Pete," was Jen's comment.

          "Yes, ma'am," was my reply. Then I turned my attention to the girl that was on Penny-and wow, she was pretty, not to mention the fact that she looked like she could ride pretty damn well. I looked her over, while appearing to look at Penny. Her eyes were green and in the sun, they looked like they had dots of silver in them, her skin was fair, but what caught my eye was her hair. It was long, so she wore it up, but it was a brown-gold color that shown like mahogany. I said, "Hello. Sorry to spoil your fun. My name's Pete Talontun by the way."

          She laughed and replied, "Yeah, well I'll just ride Penny some other time. And you're not spoiling my fun, 'cause now I get to go get Gus out and spoil his fun. I'm Sally."

          I just laughed and said, "Well, you saved me the trouble of warming her up, so now I can get to the good stuff."

         Jen interrupted, "Uh-uh. You're not getting off that easy," at which I groaned, "and Sally, you can join Pete's lesson if you like."

          "Nah, that's okay. But thanks. I'd like to use the jumps though," she said, dismounting Penny and handing the rains to me.

          "Have fun!" she said as I got on.

          "I always do," was my reply.

          As Jen and I went out to the ring, I saw Sally go get a horse which I assumed was Gus and asked, "Does Sally normally ride with you on Saturdays?"

          Jen glanced at me and replied, "No, she works here on the weekends and goes to school during the week."

          "Does she own a horse?" was my next question.

          "No, she doesn't, although she could. She rides Gus pretty well-well; actually she could probably ride any horse well."

          "Where does she go to school?" Where are all these damn questions coming from all of a sudden? Jen must've thought so too, because she looked at me again.

          "I have no idea Pete, why don't you ask her yourself?" Jen said, raising an eyebrow. Oh, so now it's her turn to ask questions. I get it.

          By this time we had reached the ring and Sally already had Gus in crossties. Jen's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Okay, Pete, pick up your posting trot!" The next time I looked up, I was getting ready to canter and Sally was leading Gus out of the barn and mounting up. 

A/N: So, how'd ya like it? If it is slightly confusing, I am sorry, tell me in a review and I will try to explain it. But, you can always just review anyway, even if it's not confusing! That was a big hint there! *winks* Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! Any and all suggestions are welcome, but that does not mean that I will actually use them. And if you flame me, hmm.. trials off into deep thought paying no attention whatsoever to anything else………. snaps to attention well, I don't know what I will do with flames. Enough rambling-R/R!


	4. Looking Up

****

SW~ Hey guys!  Well here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy! And please R&R!! 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Tolkien, anything you don't belongs to me (Horse Crazee) with the exception of Tenchi, who belongs to my best friend, Shadow Wolf.

****

****

**Chapter 4: **_Looking Up_****

When I looked up next, Sally was walking into the ring. I flashed her a smile, and promptly lost a stirrup. I fell off a moment later-landing right smack on my ass. I looked up, my cheeks flaming to see Penny standing there just looking at me as only a horse can do. I then glanced at Jen who was just looking from me to the horse. I risked a glance at Sally who was looking at me with this oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-sorry-are-you-okay-look-not really. Actually, that look would have been less embarrassing. She was actually laughing. My confused face only made her laugh harder. Jen was laughing now as well. I just sighed and got up, walking over to Penny. I got back on, walked by Sally and said very seriously, "I don't see what was so funny," but my face must have given me away for I was trying very hard not to laugh. I lost that battle and started laughing and pushed Penny into a canter. The next time I looked back, Sally had started to trot. I passed her and grinned.

*****************************************************************

          Once I was on and my feet were in the stirrups, I nudged Gus forward towards the outdoor ring. I was just entering the ring, when I looked at Pete on Penny. They were cantering, and Pete actually had a good seat. I wasn't surprised. He must've noticed me watching him, because he looked up and smiled. At the same time, he leaned forward, causing Penny to trip. Pete lost his stirrup and fell off a few seconds later. He landed right on his ass. To top it all off, Penny was looking at him with a how'd-you-get-back-there look, which caused his face to go red. I cracked up laughing. 

          A minute or so later, Pete was back on. He walked by me and said, in a very serious tone, "I don't see what was so funny." I thought he was mad at me for some reason, when I looked at his face. He was trying very hard-and not doing too well-not to laugh. He picked up the canter again. I controlled my laughter and picked up my posting trot, checking my diagonal. He passed me again and grinned before turning his attention back ahead of him. I smiled watching him ride, he _was good. I quickly went back to concentrating on where I was going and leaning back so I wouldn't land on _my_ ass._

          A few minutes later, I nudged Gus into a canter, picking up the correct lead. On my second time around, I passed Pete, who was walking. I decided to do the same so that when he switched directions to canter the other way; we wouldn't have to worry so much about steering. When Jen told him to pick up the canter, I waited a second, and then did the same. It would be easier to just do what he did for a while. When we slowed down to a walk again, Jen motioned for me to come to the middle for a moment. I did as she said, and when I got there, she asked, "Would you like to join Pete's lesson for today?"

          I shrugged, "Whatever is easiest for you."

          "Well, I saw you pick up the canter when he did," she said, watching Pete for a moment, who must've been watching us.

          I nodded, "Yeah, I figured it would be easier for us both to go in the same direction at the same time rather than worry about steering."

          "I see," she replied, giving Gus a pat, "why don't you join his lesson for today. It would probably be easier, and then if you wanted to you can start riding when he does."

          She _did  have a point as usual. It would be easier if we did the same stuff after the other so we wouldn't have to worry about traffic problems. I agreed, "Sure."_

          "Alright, then. You can walk Gus around for a minute and then we'll start jumping."

          I nudged Gus towards the rail at a walk. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' I thought to myself, watching Pete on Penny with a smile. 'I'll get to see if he rides as good as he looks.' Then I laughed to myself, 'Maybe he'll fall again, although I hope I don't.' Jen started talking, and I jerked myself out of my thoughts to listen to her instructions.

*****************************************************************

          As I went around the ring again, I caught myself watching her on Gus more than once. After a minute, I slowed Penny down to a walk. I saw Sally pick up the canter and watched her until she was out of my view. Well, I could've easily turned around, but I didn't want to make it obvious that I was watching her ride, although she probably wouldn't care. I heard hoof beats behind me and then I saw Gus canter by. She _was quite a good rider. She slowed to a walk and then Jen said, "Switch direction, Pete!" I promptly obeyed, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sally switch directions as well. "Canter!" was the next instruction which I followed. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that Sally was cantering as well, but thought nothing of it. _

          When we slowed to a walk again, I gave Penny a pat. Then I realized that Gus was walking towards the center of the ring, and I noticed Jen mention something to Sally. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear what they were saying. After a minute, I saw Jen watching me, so I turned my attention to Penny, gave her another pat, and then turned my attention back to Jen and Sally. Their conversation ended though, and I saw Jen look at me again- curiosity crossed over her face for a second, but then her face became unreadable. I sighed and pulled in the slack on the reins. 

          "Come into the middle," Jen said, and I turned Penny towards the middle. I was surprised to see Sally turn Gus into the middle as well, but I figured it was to see what Penny and I were jumping first so she could stay out of the way. Boy was I surprised when Jen looked at me, smiled and said, "Sally's joining your lesson." I grinned and nodded, hoping I didn't let any of the surprise I was feeling show on my face. "For today," Sally added, and I just nodded again.

          "Okay, today we will start with the diagonal vertical," Jen said, and I silently thanked her for interrupting the silence, "You can decide who goes first."

          Sally spoke up, "You can go first, Pete."

          "Alright," I replied softly, turning Penny towards the rail and nudged her into a trot. We went over it with no problems. When I stopped Penny in the middle, Sally nudged Gus into a trot and pointed him towards the rail. I watched her as they approached the jump, even when I felt Jen looking at me. I couldn't keep my eyes off her sitting atop Gus-the gutsy gentle gallant gliding gelding (A/N: try saying that 5 times fast! Thank S.W. for that line!)-it was as though my eyes are being controlled by another. They went over the jump quite well-in fact Gus acted a little bored with the vertical. I said as much to Sally. She explained, 

"Gus can jump over three foot six."

          "Ah, that explains it," 'Three foot six! Wow!' I thought.

          She continued, "But, I have only jumped two foot nine."

          I nodded, "So who's jumped Gus 3'6?"

          She just looked at Jen, and arched an eyebrow. Jen coughed slightly as if to seem innocent. I feigned a pout and tried to sound impatient, "Well?"

          "I did," Jen broke the silence, "last year."

          "Ah," I said it again! Where are all the 'ah's coming from?!

          "Now you two are going to do that line," Jen instructed, pointing to the left of us. This time Sally went first and Gus didn't seem as bored. Then Penny and I went over it easily. Before I knew it we were going over the entire course. Gus and Sally had already gone. Of course, I watched Sally and Gus go over the whole thing-once again I felt like my eyes were being controlled by someone else.

*****************************************************************

          "Come into the middle!" I turned Gus around and moved him to the center, noting the look of surprise that briefly graced Pete's features. I was busy studying the jumps when Jen's words yanked my attention back to the middle, "Sally's joining your lesson," at which Pete just grinned and nodded his head slightly. "For today," I heard myself saying. Pete just nodded again.

          Fortunately, Jen broke the awkwardly uncomfortable silence, for which I was grateful. She pointed, "Okay, today we will start with the diagonal vertical," she paused slightly to make sure we heard, "You can decide who goes first."

          I spoke up, "You can go first, Pete."  'I said that easier than I thought I would. I didn't get tongue-tied, either.' I frowned mentally, 'All though I wasn't expecting to.'

          "Alright," was his surprisingly soft reply. 'Gee, that fall might've shaken him up more than was obvious.' He turned Penny towards the rail and picked up a posting trot. I watched as he checked his diagonal like it was something as regular as eating breakfast. They went over it beautifully, but with a rider like Pete seems to be, that was no surprise. Then it was our turn. I nudged Gus over to the rail picking up my trot. I kept my hands light and had to resist looking over towards the middle where Jen and Pete were. I risked a quick glance, however, and almost smiled when I saw Pete watching me. Gus took the vertical quite easily. 

          Pete asked me why Gus looked so bored going over the jump. I explained, trying very hard not to laugh, "Gus can jump over three foot six."

          "Ah, that explains it," was his surprised reply. He looked quite shocked.

          I might as well be honest, "But I have only jumped him two foot nine."

          He nodded and then asked the question I had been hoping he wouldn't, "So who's jumped Gus 3'6?"

          I answered his question with a look and an arched eyebrow in Jen's direction. Jen coughed innocently. I almost laughed at what Pete did next. He pouted and sounded impatient, "Well?"

          "I did," Jen broke the silence, "last year."

          "Ah," 'Ah must be his favorite word,' I concluded.

          "Now you two are going to do that line," Jen instructed, pointing to the left of us. Gus and I went first. Then Pete and Penny did the line, and I watched Pete the entire time. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' 'Yeah, sure he's hot, but I shouldn't be watching his every move.' Next, it was time to do the entire course. Gus did everything with ease, and a time or two, mostly when I was turning corners; I glanced over towards the middle at Pete. I almost fell off in surprise because he was watching me-both times when I looked over. Fortunately, for my pride _and my rear end, I stayed on and watched as Pete and Penny rode the course. They did it well, too. _

          After that, Jen told us to walk the horses around for a few minutes before coming in and untacking. She went back to the office, leaving Pete and myself in the outdoor. I heard hoof beats behind me and turned around to see Pete trotting to catch up with me. I smiled and halted Gus. He noticed I had turned around in the saddle and smiled back-without falling off. My heart did a somersault just then, because I felt slightly odd. I ignored it and nudged Gus into a walk. We walked side by side, just watching the horses until we had gone about half way around the ring. I broke the silence, "You ride really well." 

          He laughed, "Thanks, and I could say the same about you."

          We were quiet for a few minutes until we rode out of the outdoor and up to the barns and dismounted. I decided to see his reaction, "Yeah, well at least I don't fall onto my-" I was cut off by a thwack upside the head. It was most unfortunate that I had taken off my helmet before getting off. Wow, I should've seen that one coming.  I rubbed my head slightly, not because that actually hurt, but because that was my reaction. It must be whack-the-Princess-upside-the-head month.

          Pete put on a serious face, "Gee, thanks, you're too kind."

          It was my turn to be serious, "I know."

          Finally, we couldn't take it anymore. We burst out laughing. As he led Penny into the crossties, he asked, "That didn't hurt did it?"

          "No, it didn't," I replied taking Gus' bridle off. 

          I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice right next to my ear, "I do believe this belongs to Gus." His voice was soft and quiet and he must have been only a few inches from my face because I could feel his breath.

          "Why are you so quiet?" I asked taking the halter from him and clipping Gus to the crossties. But, Pete had disappeared. Penny was in crossties and her saddle and wraps were off. I sighed and took the saddle off of Gus, and took it to the school tack barn. That done, I picked up a grooming kit and walked quickly back to Gus. Pete still wasn't back. I gave Penny a pat on the neck as I walked by. I began to curry Gus and wonder where Pete had gone too. As soon as I was done with that, I picked up a hard brush and began to brush him. I went around to his other side and noticed Pete was back brushing Penny. 'He must've gotten back when I was currying,' and I was right.

          "You probably didn't notice that I was gone, did you?" he asked, glancing over at me.

          I looked up, "Yes, I noticed you were gone, I just didn't notice you had come back."

          "Sure. Whatever you say," he flashed me a grin.

          I just rolled my eyes and continued brushing. I was almost finished with the hard brush when Pete asked, "So, where do you go to school?"

          I got out the soft brush and thought, 'Oh, so now he wants to know about me huh?' "I go to a school not really well known around here." 'You can say that again-not around Earth would be more like it.' I screamed at my conscience to shut up.

          "And does this school have a name?" he asked and I would have sworn there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

          "Yes it does," I replied, hoping I sounded sarcastic.

          I must've succeeded because he raised an eyebrow and looked up from brushing Penny. He looked at me for what seemed like a long moment. Finally, I knew that I was going to blush under his gaze eventually, and so I just went back to grooming Gus-making sure his regal dark bay coat shone. Being done with the soft brush, I put it away and picked up the hoof pick. Just as I was leaning into Gus to pick up his hoof, Pete spoke up, "And were you ever planning on telling me where you go to school, or were you just going to let me stand and stare at you? Not that I mind." 

          No sooner were the words out of his mouth than I glanced up, quite furious. Anyone that knows me knows not to talk to me in such a way. Pete obviously didn't. I fixed him with a glare and looked him right in the eye. His face was unreadable, as were his eyes. I couldn't detect any sarcasm this time, although I was leaning into Gus again to pick up his hoof. As I was getting all the dirt out, I replied, "Neither. I'm going to clean Gus' hooves." And I set the first one back down and picked up his hind leg. The tension slowly evaporated. When I was done, I straightened up and put the hoof pick back. Pete was almost done grooming Penny. I smiled to myself and quickly walked to the school tack room and put away the brushes.

          I walked back out of the tack room and Pete was just finishing the last hoof. He picked up the set of brushes that he had used and looked at me. "You want to come with me to put these brushes away?"

          "Sure," I said easily. Inwardly I was fuming-partly because he had asked me to walk with him, and partly because I had accepted. I wanted no part in any kind of relationship other than friend. The comment he said before still lingered in my mind, most of my fury gone. The walls surrounding my heart were fire and ice, and he hadn't done anything to them-so I was glad. He grinned and began to walk out of the barn. Neither one of us said anything until we almost reached the boarder's tack room and I broke the silence, "So, where do you go to school?"

          He paused to look at me for a second, "Since you won't tell me where you go, why should I tell you where I go?" He kept on walking.

          "Okay, okay, you're right," I said.

          He smirked, "So you're going to tell me now?"

          I smiled and looked him in the eye, "Why would I do that?"

          His eyes held amusement, "Because I asked you to."

          "So," I paused for a second to study his face as he set the brushes down, "That still doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

          He grinned mischievously, "And that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop asking you."

          I rolled my eyes and jogged back to the barn. As soon as I reached it, a soft voice spoke, "Now what did you do that for?"

          I whirled-he had managed to come up on me and scare me-_again. This time, however, he was about a foot behind me. "Why were you talking softly?" I asked, finally able to put the thought into words._

          At first he looked uncomfortable, but then he shrugged, "You react faster, and I can see whether or not I scared you."

          Laughing and hooking Gus's lead rope to his halter, I looked Pete in the eye and said, "Not many people scare me more than once."

          If he was confused at what I said, he did not show it. Most thought I was joking when I let that comment slip (all 4 people that heard it '_In Earth anyway'_ my brain added)-I was not. I have only really been scared of two people. One is myself, and the other is…… I turned sharply away from Pete and led Gus out to his field. I had the strange idea that I was being watched, and I was. I looked around and found Pete staring after me curiously while leading Penny out to the mare's field. But for some reason I felt that someone powerful was watching me. My brain whispered to me what I had been thinking: _Galadriel._

          I walked back towards the barn and Pete caught up with me. He spoke slowly, "What did you mean when you said that?"

          He asks the one question I didn't want him to-and the one I cannot answer. I replied, hoping to sound casual, "Said what?"

          He saw right through the casual tone of the question. "That not many people scare you more than once," he spoke softly, almost as if he sensed he had struck a nerve-'But that's impossible-isn't it?' My brain answered my thought: _For a man, but not an elf. I quickly cleared my head of all thoughts and answered him, "That question is to be answered in time-if at all." _

          I drifted off into my own thoughts of home and smiled when I thought of a dear friend of mine: Strider, as he is known to the mortals. I will just refer to him as a King who is very deadly in any fight, especially with a sword. His skills with a sword are out of this world-literally. My thoughts were cut off, "What is so funny?" 

          It took a second for that question to register, but I quickly answered, "I was just thinking, that's all." I was glad that he didn't press the subject further, for I might have been inclined to shove him into a pile of horse manure. By this time we had reached the barn, and I merely said, "I will see you next week." He nodded his head to say he had heard me, said, "Okay," and left. 

          I went back to work, and a few hours later I was almost finished for the day. I looked at my watch-2:00. "Perfect," I said to myself, "now I can go get lunch." I went to the office in search of Jen, whom I hoped was not teaching a lesson. I poked my head in the door. Jen looked up from the desk, "Good, I'm glad I caught you in-between lessons," I told her, "I'm going to get some lunch, okay?" Jen just nodded her head in reply and I left. 

          I was back forty-five minutes later, and I saw Jen was in a lesson. I decided to go out and watch since I had about an hour before I brought the horses in. Her student was on a little sorrel gelding named Dandy. I watched the girl canter and smiled when I saw the huge grin on her face. "I guess she hasn't cantered much." 

          I didn't realize I had said that out loud until, "Finish your work already, Sally?" 

          'At least he spoke up this time,' I thought, 'And I did hear him coming, I just didn't know who it was.' "Yes, I did finish my work, Pete," I replied turning my attention away from Dandy to turn around.

          "The girl on Dandy," he nodded his head towards the ring, "has only cantered once before."

          "She's pretty good then," I said automatically. 'My elven senses are returning,' I thought to myself, 'and Galadriel said that I would not have such good senses here when she sent me.' I paused to think about that for a moment. 'So I suppose they have found a way to delay-or defeat- Saruman's plan, and that means I will be returning back to Middle Earth soon. That explains why I felt that someone powerful was watching over me earlier.' Out loud I said, "I thought you left."

          "I did," was the nonchalant reply.

          "Oh," I said as I pondered about my return to Middle Earth and when it was going to be. A voice whispered in my head: _Soon, little one._  I smiled at the thought of returning home. Although I had only been gone for a month. I glanced at the sky, noticing it would probably rain tonight. My elven senses confirmed it. I said, "I'd better be getting the horses now."

          Pete walked with me and said, "I'll help you. I know where most of the horses go. Two are better than one-especially with a storm coming."  I glanced at him, wondering if he was the one Galadriel sent, or if it was a lucky guess. If he was the one she sent… I let my thoughts trial off. We parted ways and went to bring in the horses. About half an hour later, we were done, and the horses were eating their dinners. I closed the last stall and sighed. "Tired, are we?" Pete asked softly. This time though, I had barely heard him come up.

          I turned around and stopped dead. He was only inches away, but that wasn't what had stopped me. What had stopped me was the scent that reached my nose-woods and cinnamon. '_That's not possible,' _I thought quickly, '_he can't be an elf!' _  I cleared my thoughts and said, "No, not really."

          My eyes widened as he leaned in. His face was so close to mine that our lips could almost touch. But they didn't. He spoke, "That's good. Do they all have food?" I could only nod, afraid that if I spoke, I would either: a) say the wrong thing; or b) wind up kissing him instead. And I didn't want to kiss or be kissed by anyone. If it was possible, he leaned in even closer; until I was sure my nose wasn't working right- because I could still smell even stronger now, the scents of woods and cinnamon. 'My nose is going bonkers,' I thought to myself, trying hard not to laugh. I let out a sigh of relief-in my mind- when he smiled softly and pulled away. 'Phew! For a second there, I thought he was paralyzed!' I thought, and then my mind seemed to freeze as realization dawned on me, '_I_ was the one who was almost paralyzed,' I paused as this soaked in, giving me quite a shock, 'I even wouldn't have minded it if he had kissed me! I'm going soft…no, I'm going bonkers……. No, wait; I'm going bonkers _and_ soft!!' I frowned to myself. I am most definitely losing it. What ever happened to the Kat that would much rather surrender to Saruman than to fall in love? 

          Then I heard it: 

          _'Don't lose hope, little one. You are still the same as before. Perhaps even stronger now,' said a musical voice in my ear._

          'Thank you, milady,' I thought, but I received no answer. I wasn't really expecting to get one though.

          It started to pour, with lightning lighting up the sky and the thunder almost making me cover my ears, silently wishing my senses hadn't all ready returned it was that loud. "Well then Sally, I guess I'll see you next Saturday," he said.

          "Okay, bye!" I hollered as he ran through the rain to his truck. 'He runs like an elf, light on his feet.' I quickly shook my head, 'He's NOT an elf.' I watched him back the truck, kind of staring off into space. 

          I was brought back to reality when I heard the clatter of hooves against pavement and Gus flew by me, stretched out into a gallop and headed right for the big field. I groaned, 'Stupid! I forgot he could get out of his stall and forgot to do the bottom latch.' My brain once again chose an inopportune time to add, 'Because you were too worried about Pete.' Without a second thought I took off after Gus, noticing that my elvish speed had returned as well, for which I was thankful. I saw the sleek horse-who was now a sleek, wet horse- standing underneath a group of old trees that successfully blocked out the wind, and he was eating grass. I ran towards him, glad that he was okay. A musical voice spoke in my mind: _Perhaps you remember who he is Kat. Many elven horses' spirits are immortal. Get on him and let him take you to an area from which you can return._

_          It dawned on me then who he resembled. "Gallantry," I whispered, slightly in awe and shock. Gallantry is –in Middle Earth- my mother's noble steed. He snorted and bobbed his head. I looked at him, basically asking his permission to ride him-for in Middle Earth only my mother could ride him, but then again, I'd never tried. He stood stock still, and nudged me softly with his nose. "Diola lle, mellon," Thank you, friend. I said as I vaulted easily on his back-quite grateful for the fact that I'd always been graceful around horses, even for an elf. Gallantry broke into a trot and carried me through a small, densely wooded area until we came to a clearing. I slid off his back and gave him a pat._

          I then waited, most impatiently, for Galadriel to tell me what to do. After a few minutes of waiting, I was rewarded, _When you return, you will find yourself standing near my mirror. I will be there, and you will see Celeborn later. Here is how you must return. You must sing this song._ I listened as the song's words were played through my head, 'Oh, Elbereth,' I thought, 'that is the *worst* song, but-' my thoughts were cut off by Galadriel's voice, _The one I sent with you has returned, and is fine. Now, I know that isn't the best song in Middle Earth, but there is no other choice, I'm afraid. If it makes you feel any better, the one that went with you had to sing it as well. I await your return, little one. _Ah, well here goes. I began to sing:

          I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

          Deedily deedily dee

          There they are a-standing in a row

          Bumpa bumpa bum

          Big ones, small ones

          Some as big as your head-

          I got cut off there as a brilliant white light engulfed me. When it faded, I stood before Lady Galadriel. She embraced me, _I am glad you have returned, Kat. The solution to our problem is not quite final; we are still working on it. But you shall hear it from Lord Elrond in Rivendell, She gave me another hug, __Now, you are free to do as you please. Should we expect you at dinner?_

          "Nay, milady. I shall eat in my room. Diola lle (thank you)," I said before leaving.

A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think. In simpler terms-Review!! Next chapter (5) will be up soon. I am still working on chapter 6 though.


	5. An Old Friend and Two Elven Riders

SW-Hi ya! Hope ya like it so far. Well here's HC.

HC: Hello people. I know chapters 3 and 4 were a bit boring (okay, really boring), but they were the original story before I turned it into a LotR fic. But before you read chapter 5, here is a quote that I think Kat lives by. Shadow Wolf found it on some random website so…it's not ours~

"Remember it takes 42 muscles to frown, but only 4 to extend your arm and 'whack 'em upside the head."

Also, you will meet Tenchi and the Head Guard of Mirkwood, who is also the Royal Guard of the Prince of Mirkwood. That sounds really official, doesn't it?!

Enjoy the chappie…R/R…~

Disclaimer: I (H.C.) own Kat, Sal, the Head Guard of Mirkwood whose name I will not mention for later purposes, all the Melethron elves and Melethron itself, and the Elven Riders (they will be explained later). Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Shadow Wolf owns Tenchi. 

****

Chapter 5: _An Old Friend and Two Elven Riders_

The following morning I got up well before dawn and changed into a blue-silver tunic. I was surprised that I actually slept some, because usually my sleep was plagued by nightmares. Usually, when they don't come (the nightmares) it's because I either block them out (on very rare occasions) or I am at ease (another rare occasion.) I brushed my hair and made sure my daggers were in their correct places-one in each boot. I made sure my sword was in place before sliding my other dagger (A/N: The secret weapon!!!) into place next to it. My hand would hide the dagger if I took off my cloak. The dagger's blade was solid silver, crafted in such a way so that the only way it would break would be by the use of sorcery. There were no inscriptions in the blade. The hilt was solid mithril like my twin daggers and sword, and the jewels embedded in it were unusual. On one side, diamonds and rubies formed a small yet distinct letter "M". On the other, the layout of diamonds and rubies was reversed. I then pulled on my black cloak, fastening it with a silver lightning bolt. (A/N: Does the same thing as the leaves of Lothlorien that Aragorn picks up in TTT. You know, the one that either Merry or Pippin dropped. I don't remember which one though!) I pulled the hood over my head, masking my face. I then strapped my quiver and bow to my back and went to find the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

When I found the Lord and Lady, they were talking to Lord Gimli and the wood-elf whose name was…Legolas…yes, that was it. Lady Galadriel turned when she saw me, and the others followed suit. I bowed regally (or so I hoped) and Lord Celeborn, Galadriel, and Gimli all nodded their heads. The wood-elf, handsome as he was by Elven standards (and probably Sal's), was very confused. He said nothing as I spoke, "My lord, my lady, thank you-again-for the. er. visit," I saw the faintest of smiles cross Galadriel's face, "Now, although I regret it because my stay here was far too short, I must leave. Diola lle again. Thank you" 'Wow, I need to work on my departing speech. That did not sound well,' I thought as I turned to Lord Gimli.

I spoke in Dwarvish, "Lord Gimli, I regret that in this meeting we did not get a chance to talk," I paused and looked around. The Lord and Lady were quite calm, as were Haldir and Gimli, but the wood-elf was-how to describe this… was in the least bit, very shocked, for not many-other than Dwarves-could speak Dwarvish. His eyes were slightly wide and his jaw was slack. I ignored him, as hard as it was and continued, "Our paths will cross again, you can be sure of that," I glanced at Lady Galadriel. "And it might be sooner than you think."

"Thank you, my friend. I should very much like to know what you meant in that letter. I'd also like you to meet a certain prince," Gimli replied, chuckling.

I raised my eyebrows, but wisely kept my mouth shut. Galadriel gave me a hug and Celeborn bowed. I bowed and turned to leave. I stopped dead in my tracks, for an elven dagger was a mere few inches away from me, and it belonged to Haldir. It was a greeting, or goodbye, used only by the Elven Riders. I smiled and reached for the dagger in one of my boots, making sure to cover the hilt with my hand completely. My blade struck his, and the two blades locked for an instant, and then Haldir put his dagger away and bowed. I slid my dagger back into my boot and bowed as well. As I walked to the stables, I felt the eyes of a certain wood-elf following me. I mounted Fyre and galloped out into the trees, thinking no more of the wood-elf.

Even though I was only a half-a-day's ride from Rivendell, I stopped for the night. It had been a few days since I had left Lorien, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being followed. Nevertheless, I managed to fall into a light slumber. I awoke with a start and strained my elven ears for the slightest sound. Something wasn't right. I slowly made sure all my weapons were still with me, which they were. Then I searched out Fyre, and in an instant was on his back riding hard away from the camp. I had no idea what had disturbed me, and wasn't exactly overjoyed about fighting in the dark-not that I mind.

*~Back at the Camp~*

Two figures emerged from the darkness of the trees. They were cloaked in black and were on foot, having left their horses a mile or so back. One of them, always the joker, said, "Well, that went well."

The other one, who was mostly serious, replied, "We should have known we wouldn't sneak up on Kat like that."

"But we didn't make a sound!" The other protested.

"We probably did. Anyway, it's nearly impossible to sneak up on her-she is the leader of the Elven Riders. I've never seen anyone sneak up on her before," said the serious one.

"We are Elven Riders, too," the joker reminded.

"So we are, my brother-" the serious one didn't get to finish his sentence for they both heard hoof beats coming from the direction of Lothlorien.

They faded back into the trees, hands on the hilts of their swords, ready for action, both of them tense and alert. They waited, not moving, as two horses came into view. One had his hand on the hilt of his sword. The two figures dared not to breathe, for the three riders had yet to sense their presence. Or so they hoped. The two horses stopped at what had been the edge of Kat's camp. A voice spoke softly, "You can come out now. We will do you no harm, for we know you, twin sons of Elrond." The voice was commanding, yet softly confident.

The figures smiled as they recognized the elven prince, his guard, and the dwarf. They did as the prince commanded and the serious one spoke, "Quel lome, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood; Tirig, Royal Guard of the Prince of Mirkwood; and Gimli, son of Gloin." Good evening

The dwarf grunted in acknowledgement but said nothing, for he still couldn't remember the names of the sons of Lord Elrond. The elven prince spoke in his captivating voice, "Quel lome, Elladan and Elrohir." At the mention of their names, the figures lowered their hoods and whistled for their horses. The four horses walked side by side, carrying the riders in silence. The silence was broken by Legolas, whose heart was yearning and whose mind was thinking of the mysterious maiden in the trees of Lothlorien, "How many Elven Riders are there?" Gimli seemed to be interested as well.

Elladan scrunched up his nose in thought, "Six, I think. No-seven." Elrohir nodded in agreement.

The heir to the throne of Greenwood the Great asked, "Who are they?"

Elrohir answered, "Sorry, mellonamin my friend, but we don't' have the authority to tell you that."

"Understandable, but who does?" asked the persistent elf.

"The Leader of the Elven Riders, Legolas. Who else?" Gimli let out a chuckle and almost fell off the horse (again) when it moved into an easy canter.

Legolas laughed, "Next time, Master Dwarf, remember not to laugh at the one whose horse you are on." The dwarf had no reply to that comment, and the rest of the ride to Rivendell was silent, each lost in their own thought. The Prince of Greenwood the Great was still thinking about the maiden, his heart yearning for her, yet this the elven prince did not know-yet. But he knew that he would recognize the maiden if he ever saw her again-and his heart would as well.

I watched the sunrise from the edge of the woods that looked over the massive gates. As far as I could tell, our presence had gone unnoticed, for we had not moved in a while. I felt myself stiffen as three riders emerged from the cover of the trees. Well, five riders and four horses. Lord Gimli was riding behind the wood-elf I remembered from Lorien…Legless was his name? No, Legolas. Two were Elven Riders-the twin sons of Elrond-Elladan and Elrohir. A stride or so behind them was a guard, presumably either the Head Guard of Rivendell or a messenger. It was then I recognized the horse, I felt my jaw go slack. He was he Head Guard of Mirkwood-and personal guard for the Prince of Mirkwood. Then it hit me. The wood elf that I had first laid eyes on in Lothlorien-the very same elf that Sal would fall out of a tree if she saw him, but not thinking about herself. Sal and Arwen were always trying to find someone to find a way to get through the walls of my heart. To melt the ice and cool the fire. They have yet to succeed. The elf currently riding in front of Gimli was the Prince of Mirkwood. Oh dear, I'd better stay away from Arwen, and Sal-if she's here.

I watched as the five passed under the massive gates of Rivendell and I leapt onto Fyre's back and galloped him towards the gates.

Arwen and Sal laid eyes on me as soon as I walked up. Lord Elrond was in the middle of welcoming the handsome Prin-I mean Legolas and Gimli. There was a smirk on Arwen's face-I should be very, very afraid. Lord Gimli got off the horse with some difficulty and I had to suppress a smile. Arwen cleared her throat and Lord Elrond glanced at her, and seemed to realize I was here. His eyes were laughing. Legolas began to get off his horse when Arwen spoke up, "Legolas, I would like you to meet the Princess of Melethron." No sooner were the words out of her mouth when the Prince froze, halfway off his horse. His mouth moved like he was trying to say something, but then he promptly shut his mouth and fell off his horse. I groaned inwardly when Arwen motioned for me to lower my hood, but I did as she asked-the wrath of Arwen is not fun to endure. I cringed slightly, remembering the first and last time I faced the wrath of Arwen…

******flashback******

"You WILL wear a dress!" Arwen was chasing me around the palace, trying unsuccessfully to catch me and force me to wear a green dress. Now, I was grateful for the fact that my brother Tirig had always kept me on my toes and that chasing after him had made me fast. I came to the end of that hallway and saw Sal running towards me from another hallway. They had me cornered, so I did the only thing I could think of. I place my hands on the rail of the balcony (A/N: How convenient to have a balcony thing nearby when you need a quick exit!) and swung over, meeting the ground on my feet with my knees bent.

They peered over the rail, obviously not coming after me. "You won't get to meet the Prince!" Sal hollered down.

I smirked, "Did you ever consider that maybe I didn't *want* to meet the Prince of who knows where?!"

"He's the Prince of-" They shouted after me, but I didn't get to hear the rest of their sentence because I ran to the stables to go for a ride.

I returned from my ride sometime after midnight. They were waiting for me. Arwen spoke first, "He was most disappointed. He's leaving tomorrow morning-" I cut her off by slamming my door in her face and locking it. I didn't get much sleep that night. The following morning, I stood on my balcony and watched the Prince leave with the other elves that had come with him. Our eyes locked until he had to get on his horse. His flawless face plagued my thoughts for many days and nights thereafter. 

******end flashback******

That had been before my heart had built it's walls, and before my two years of mostly torture in Isenguard. Since then my sleep had been plagued by nightmares. The Prince's face looked vaguely familiar, although I couldn't remember who he looked like.

I risked a glance at Arwen, who was smirking and looking quite pleased with herself. I looked at Sal, who was looking at Arwen with a scared look on her face. And then I finally looked at the Prince, who was still on the ground. Our eyes locked-my green and his blue-and I found myself staring at the elf whose face had plagued my mind long ago. He was the Prince I was supposed to meet that day. I found my voice, "It is not often I get to look down on a Prince."

Sal suppressed laughter, but her eyes were not on us. I felt the Prince of Greenwood's eyes on me-he had picked himself off the ground. My eyes followed Sal's gaze. All emotion left my face as I found where Sal's blue eyes rested. They were on the Head Guard of Mirkwood-the Prince's personal guard. His brown eyes matched his brown hair perfectly, and he was well built standing just a shade less than six feet tall. He saw me and almost choked-he was that surprised to see me. He forced all emotion off his face and nodded to me-but I noticed his chocolate eyes held amusement and joy at seeing me again. He was my brother, but not many knew that. 

I smiled and returned my gaze to Arwen. I smirked, "I will NOT wear a dress!" Arwen and Sal (who'd finally torn her eyes off of my brother), began laughing. I shook my head in an effort not to laugh and turned Fyre towards the stables. "Hello, Lord Gimli," I said as I rode by him, taking a glance in Legolas' direction. He was staring at me.

Gimli grunted, "We meet again, Lady Kat, and under better. uh. Circumstances."

"So we do, old friend, so we do," I whispered softly. 

A/N: So, what'd ya think? Do tell! Next chapter you meet Tenchi, and Leggy makes a move. What will Kat's reaction be? *laughs evilly: muhahahaha.*

I'm so evil. Not really, but you might think so after next chapter. Hahaha. My Harry Potter fic MIGHT be up soon for those of you that like HP. Review!!!!!!!!!

SW-It seems I can't get this to show up with indentations at the beginning of each paragraph. Gomen, but I tried.

JA!

P.S.~ R&R!!


	6. AN GOMEN IMPORTANT

AN- SW here! I know, I know!!!!!! This story has not been updatedin a while, but it's not my fault. HC is having a busyness prob. She says to tell ya that Untouchable is on hold. Oh! I think ya should know she's got her own author account now, but we're just gonna keep this story on my account cause we're to lazy to go through all the trouble of moving it to her account. But it's still her story. Her AN is or Telpe Nar Roccar. Well that's it people.  
  
Bye bye!!!!!(insane laughter)(skips away singing 'Shoots and Ladders" By KoRn) 


	7. Chapter 6: A Red Face, a Quick Friend, a...

A/N: I have had this chapter done for a while, and just haven't typed it. LOL I apologize, but after this chapter it will be a while in between chapters. This story may or may not be on hold. Sorry for all of you who like this fic, but I just don't know about it anymore. I do have my own author account now-Telpe Nar Roccar-and have 4 fics posted: 1 Pirates of the Caribbean and 3 Harry Potter, so you can check those out if you want to. My friend callhergilraen has 2 LOTR fics posted, both of which are very good! And here is chapters 6...don't forget to review!!!  
  
Chapter 6: A Red Face, a Quick Friend, and an Embarrassing Comment  
  
The doors to the dinner hall burst open right after we had all been served. A low voice spoke from underneath the black hood, "You just had to tell Callie to not tell me that I was supposed to be here until twenty-four hours *before* I was supposed to be here." The person was panting, having obviously run a long way, yet I could still detect the sarcasm.  
I feigned surprise, "I did no such thing!" Alas, I couldn't hold back my grin any longer. Upon seeing my smile, the figure lowered the hood. "Hello Tenchi," I said softly.  
"Hello Kat."  
She went off, talking about Melethron and rambling. My mind wandered, thinking about none other than the Prince of Mirkwood, who was currently sitting across from me. 'Kat stop thinking about him!' I tried not to blush and struggled to keep my face unemotional. I looked up slowly, giving Tenchi a look that said "Stay out of my mind!"  
She held up her hands in defeat, "Okay, okay!" I smirked-I have yet to meet someone that does not falter under my glare. The rest of dinner went uneventfully and Tenchi talked mostly to Arwen and Haldir whom she was sitting in between.  
I sighed and looked up, only to meet Legolas' gaze. He smiled at me, and I turned away-that smile could make any ordinary maiden blush, but not me. Of course, I'm not exactly ordinary.  
A few minutes later I left the dinner hall and walked quickly to the stables. The had just made way for the moon as I led Fyre out and vaulted easily onto his back (A/N: I envy people who can just pony hop onto a horse.*coughs* mainly SARAH AND JEREMIAH *coughs*..well back to the story!) Just as Fyre started to walk a voice spoke from behind, "May I join you, my lady?" I turned around to see the Prince of Mirkwood leaning against a tree, the moonlight reflecting on his light hair. My mind instantly screamed, 'NO!', but my royal training countered, 'Be polite.' I sighed mentally and spoke aloud, "If you like, my lord."  
He smiled and in a flash came back riding a horse that I presumed was his. He smiled at me again and I just kicked Fyre into a canter. Shortly after, we turned onto a trail that led around most of Rivendell, and we could always see the palace. After a few minutes of silence, Legolas spoke up, "Do you mind if I call you Kat, my lady?"  
"No," was my mechanical reply.  
After another few minutes of silence, "You don't talk much do you?"  
Again, my reply was, "No."  
He thought for a minute, "Why not?"  
"Because," I replied simply. 'He's very persistent. Must be used to getting his way,' I concluded.  
"Are your answers *always* so vague?" he asked, looking at me.  
I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "I have never known a *Prince* to be so persistent."  
"How many Princes have you met?" his curiosity catching up to him.  
"Besides you," I paused. He was watching the path ahead, "Elladan, Elrohir, and..." he looked at me expectantly, "my brother."  
He was not expecting the last one, "I didn't know there was a Prince of Melethron."  
"Really?" Surely Legolas knew, "I would have thought that he would have told you."  
He shook his head, "Do I know him?"  
We were halfway down the trail. I laughed softly, "Yes, Highness, you know him very well."  
His head came up sharply, "If I wanted formalities, I would have stayed in Mirkwood."  
I wish I had gone on this ride alone, "You should have stayed in Mirkwood." I kicked Fyre into a gallop and he took off down the trail. I heard hooves behind me, but I wasn't worried-I had yet to find a horse that can beat Fyre. We galloped back to the stables and I left him for the stable hand to take care of.  
A gray horse stepped into my path, carrying none other than the Prince of Mirkwood. He looked slightly confused, "Please, my lady, I'm not sure how I offended you, but I assure you I did not do it on purpose." His eyes were sincere.  
I sighed, "You did not offend me, Your Highness," I watched amused as he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked, sliding off his horse landing in front of me.  
'I don't think you'll take no for an answer,' I thought. My brain had something to add, 'You know you want to take a walk with him.' As my personality engaged in a fight with my brain, I forced myself to smile, "Certainly Prince."  
He offered his arm, but when I didn't take it, he led the way to the gardens. His voice shattered the peaceful beauty like Arwen shattered my sleep that morning when she found out I had no intention of meeting her friend.  
***flashback***  
The door to my room flew open-and I flew out of bed, guessing who had entered. Arwen. Sal was right behind her, arms crossed and smiling-I found out why she was smiling. "KATRIA RAVEN HELMSWOOD!" I winced, Arwen could be quite loud sometimes, "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY FRIEND!" By this time even Sal was wincing. I defended myself, "I never said there was, I merely said that I am NOT going to wear a dress!" and I took off down the hall. I heard Arwen and Sal running after me. I'd really done it this time. Arwen is furious. But I had no idea how furious.  
***end flashback***  
I laughed softly remembering the chase that ensued-Arwen yelling after me. I won the chase. Legolas was startled at first. Then it dawned on him that I hadn't heard a word he said. His face was unreadable, but his eyes held silent amusement. "May I ask what was so funny?" politeness was etched in his voice.  
'This could get amusing.' I replied, "You may."  
He raised an eyebrow, "What was so funny?"  
"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.  
"Yes," was the quick reply.  
I took a deep breath and began to talk, "About a thousand years ago, give or take a few, I was staying with Sal and Arwen here in Rivendell. Arwen had a friend she wanted me to meet," I paused, "But she said I had to wear a dress. When I heard that I said, 'I don't care who her friend is, but I refuse to wear a dress.' Well, Arwen found out about what I said and she and Sal barged into my room the nest morning. Arwen was furious because she thought I'd insulted her friend." I paused and Legolas nodded for me to continue, "I did the last thing Arwen expected me to do: I ran out the door. She and Sal chased after me, but I got away. Arwen was furious and when she was chasing me, hollered, 'You WILL wear a dress.'"  
Legolas laughed at the thought of a furious Arwen yelling and running through the palace. "Who were you supposed to meet?" he asked.  
I arched an eyebrow, "You don't remember?"  
He shook his head, "No."  
I shook my head and headed out of the garden. A hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. Legolas' face was mere inches away from mine. "Who were you supposed to meet?" he asked softly.  
The smells of woods and cinnamon reached my nose, 'Odd,' I thought, 'where have I smelled that before?' I looked at Legolas. He really didn't remember. A small smile crossed my face, "You." He looked quite shocked for a moment and I smiled at his expression. My smile faded when I realized he hadn't let go of my arm. "Release me," I said firmly, trying to keep anger out of my voice. He didn't listen. So I tried to jerk my arm out of his grasp, but he was stronger than he looked and I failed. He leaned in slowly, but by the time I had realized what he was going to do, his lips pressed against mine. Before anger could take over my actions, a feeling of fire and ice ran through my veins. He drew back, his eyes searching mine. I had not kissed him back, merely stood there, but I'm sure he felt the same thing I had felt. Before he could speak, my held back anger took over. I slapped him hard with all the strength I could muster, and I walked calmly back to my room leaving a stunned and hurt Prince behind me.  
  
A/N: I'm so evil. Please review!!!!! 


End file.
